Paranoia, Saranoia?
by SilverBlueAngel
Summary: Straight or crooked, all roads are filled with the same obstacles. The only difference is what's at the end.


**Title: **Paranoia, Saranoia?

**Author: **Silver Blue Angel

**Summary: **Straight or crooked, all roads are filled with the same obstacles. The only difference is what's at the end.

**Warnings: **Slightly OOC.

**Notes: **Written in a style that is found very annoying. Flamers beware. Also, if Saranoia seems OOC to you, it's because this is the first time I've ever written for her. I tried my best though. Good characterization and good stories _always _come hand-in-hand so I tried to keep her as IC as possible. Also, I haven't watched YYY in a while so please correct me if I have any mistakes. Thanks.

This is the replacement fic for **He ****Loves Me, He Loves You Not. **But first and foremost, it is a gift fic to my koishii~! Happy Belated Birthday! Sorry this took so long!

* * *

Saranoia was not always a psychopathic sexist. Well, at first she was not. She was nothing more but a perfectionist, a follower. As a child, her greatest goal had been pleasing her father and being the best. But unfortunately, even without trying, her older brother Mark always beat her.

Now, some of you might be wondering why she was so affected by this. Again, I say, at first she was not. She had seen it as nothing more but coincidence, that Mark was always favored over her.

The day she started to suspect favoritism and sexism was during winter break. Now, Saranoia had always been a well-behaved child, finishing her studies before pleasure. And that she did. Still, the very first sight of snow made her so excited to go that she barely paid any attention to what she was doing. This ended up as her downfall.

Her father had seen it as a chance to 'subtly' hurt her more. He critiqued her work, her feelings, her actions and lowered her self-esteem a considerably high amount. This was the turning point of her young life.

This, in turn, made her IQ increase, and her mentality, deteriorate. She worked and worked with no stable goal and only saw it as a daily routine. To strive to be the best and to be crushed in the end.

Now, thinking such as this, undoubtedly, leads to skewed results. This began with her discovery of real magic.

* * *

Books had been her daily companions. Her father had locked her up in a room wherein she had to sit and study about magic all night. Saranoia didn't object to this, but after winter break, there was a strange twinkle in her eyes.

Books, Pages, Words, Chants. That was all she had ever encountered. But Saranoia wanted more. She wanted to learn real magic. She wanted to feel the power swirling in her hands. That was all.

Well, a few months ago, that _was _all. But right now, who else can say?

When her father deemed it alright for her to finally learn real magic, Saranoia mentally cheered. She saw this as her chance. Her chance...for revenge.

A re re? Whatever do you mean by "over exaggerated"? Of course winter break wasn't the _only _reason.

After the winter break accident, Saranoia began to notice more and more things that hinted of favoritism. Maybe it was just coincidence that Mark's room was bigger. Maybe her father just forgot to change Mark's schedule. Maybe Mark just deserved all those things that Saranoia didn't get.

Or maybe it was just because Mark was male.

Saranoia bashed her hands against the door.

Maybe.

Maybe not.

Treated like the weaker female, Saranoia soon discovered sexism. And she was mad. Very much so.

But she was wiser than that. She would not go charging in like a bull. She would wait.

* * *

As Saranoia mumbled a few words in Latin, a bright light covered her form, and immediately changed her wand and clothing. She cackled in glee upon seeing the results, and an evil thought crossed her mind.

Evil? Pride...is the root of all evils. Saranoia prided on being female, maybe that was it, you say.

Well, it's your opinion dear reader. Whatever you say.

Power felt good, that was what the teenage sorceress thought at first. After being belittled for so long, the ability to feel power was delicious. Very tempting.

Mark didn't get to learn magic.

He didn't want to.

Saranoia was glad.

Because it ended up as his downfall.

* * *

Saranoia cringed in distaste at the blood that covered her. Ugh, this wouldn't do. She hated messes. Maybe she would clean things up.

...Saranoia vowed never to use the Broom Wand ever again after that incident.

That pink bunny was just like her, Saranoia thought. She was hated too, surely she was? Her father and brother were ignoring her, they were. Truly they were.

Just like her, Saranoia thought as the pink bunny opened her book and sat down in the sidelines, watching her brother and father train.

Just like her.

* * *

As Saranoia vowed to help the girl escape, she turned around and vanished, never catching Yin's content smile.

Maybe it was for the best.


End file.
